Talk:Timeline Up/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191009213120
(There's The Town of Royal Woods and There's The Clips From The Loud House Season 1 Episodes It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House and Butterfly Effect) Lynn Loud Sr.: "Last Time On The Loud House, Money. There just isn't a lot of it in Attic. But when there is, it's good to know that from now on, the kids will share it For Lincoln Maybe The Cash for $1,0000 and with the Magic of Movies and Lisa's Experiment could be Out of Control with Lincoln's Yo-yo and Now It's Time For First Time Ever The Halloween Special, The Kids Put The Halloween Decorations on The House This Week the Kids Carving Pumpkins and They Dressed as The Classic Cartoon Characters Find Out Right Here Right Now on The Loud House." Act 1 (The Lightning Strike on The Screen and It Says NICKELODEON Presents with Electricity Comes Out with The Loud House Logo, is a spoof of the Back to the Future logo, complete with backward-pointing arrow. and The Loud House Title Card Called TRICKED! and Lincoln Loud's Wrist Watch On The Title Card and The Static On and The Camera Zoom In the Month and The Location it says Royal Woods, Michigan October 31st, Halloween Day 10:50 AM.) The Loud House is covered in Halloween decorations as the entrance of a corn maze sits next to it. Offscreen of Lynn Sr's Grandfather in the Loud House Style of the 50's Race Car driving up to The Royal Woods Mall, Lynn Loud Sr. Puts the Halloween Candy at the Table and a fridge door opens is the VanZilla Toy, and a Whistle is heard, as bats fly out of the house and towards the screen, darkening the picture. Zoom in to a close up of the Kitchen and Lynn Sr. Puts The VanZilla Toy at the Top of the Fridge and He's Totally Laughing with Funny and Patting the 1980s Vanzilla Diecast Toy in the fridge. Lynn Sr.: "You Know What, Lincoln was Right, Halloween is Incredible!" to the New Adventures of Zorro Cartoon Theme Song from 1997 "Oh, Yeah I'm In On The Cartoon Series All Right!" Sr. Exits Right to The Dining Room and Enter Lynn Sr. and Rita's Bedroom. A moment later, Lucy enters, walking towards the fridge and picking up the VanZilla toy. Lucy: smiles "I love Halloween." VanZilla: "1980's Style Rock". exits Room. In counter-clockwise order, we see Luan fashioning a sign reading "HAUNTED CORN MAZE" in red-stained corn cobs, Leni hanging black curtains, Luna, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lynn Jr. carving pumpkins, Lisa making fake blood in a bucket but She Filled With The Back To The Future Logo On It, Lily playing with pumpkin innards and Charles resting against a corn cob. We pan left as Lucy enters. Lucy: "Excellent fake blood, Lisa. Add some molasses for better consistency With The 1.21 Gigawatts Of Electricity From Back To The Future." Lynn: "Hey, Luce! Check out our pumpkins! Whaddya think?" turns their jack-o-lanterns around, showing each gruesome carved face. Lucy: "Hmm..." to a spot on Lynn's pumpkin Shaped Of Buttercup From The Original Powerpuff Girls "More Green blood here, "around Lola's pumpkin Shaped Of Wanda From The Fairly OddParents "few more gashes on this one with Swirly Pink Hair," out a Cosmo From The Fairly OddParents on Lana's pumpkin "knock out a Fairy Crown," to the scabs on Lincoln's pumpkin Shaped Of Timmy Turner From The Fairly OddParents "add some more mousse to those scabs With Brown Hair and Pink Hat Paint," Luna's pumpkin shaped Of Yumi From Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Cartoon "dampen the head wounds on the Purple Rock and Roll Guitar." Luna: "Halloween's kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you!" Leni: "Totes! I'm so glad Mom finally let you do your haunted corn maze and I Gonna Be Kim Possible!" Lucy: "As am I. I've been waiting my whole life to do this. Not to mention my past lives" walks off screen to Luan, who has just finished her sign with Checker Flags. "Fantastic sign work, Luan. Just the right mixture of corn and gore." Luan: "Ah, shucks! It's just something I cob-bled up together from a kernel of an idea!" a little, laughing "Oh Yes! A triple!" and the others groan as a jack-o-lantern Shaped as a 90s Racecar From Nascar Racers is thrown onto Luan's head. Luan: pumpkin "I'd expect more support from my "pump-kin!" as the jack-o-lantern's grin grew wider. "Get it?" Lucy: facepalms "Sigh..." to the others, as the screen zooms out to show Lincoln. "Thanks for all your hard work, guys. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever. I'm so excited I'm Gonna Be a Dracula Includes Bats and Wings With Edwin." face shows a little change in the emotion. Lincoln: the audience "Trust me." to Lucy "She's excited." the viewers "You Know I was Carving a Pumpkin Shaped of Timmy Turner From The Fairly OddParents Cartoon Series I Made It For Us I'm Gonna Be Timmy Turner From The Fairly OddParents with Lola She's Gonna Be Wanda, Lana Is Gonna Be Cosmo, Lily is Gonna Be Poof, Lisa is Gonna Be Disguised as Doc Brown From Back To The Future Trilogy and Back To The Future The Animated Series, Lynn is Gonna Be Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon from 1998, Luan is Gonna Be The Racecar Driver From Nascar Racers Cartoon in 1999, Luna Is Gonna Be Yumi From Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Cartoon From 2004, Lori is Gonna Be Hannah Montana From The Disney Channel Original Series in 2006, Leni Is Gonna Be Kim Possible From The Disney Channel Original Animated Series in 2002, Lucy Is Count Dracula From Classic Vampire Movies, My Mom Is Gonna Be Starfire From The Teen Titans 2003 Cartoon, and My Dad Is Gonna Be Zorro From The New adventures Of Zorro Cartoon in 1997. is heard Clyde: through walkie-talkie "Jack-o-Lincoln! Do you copy? " static goes off again as Lincoln fishes out his walkie-talkie, turning away from Lucy. Lincoln: "Speaking of the best Halloween ever, Clyde and I have some pretty big plans, too." puts his walkie-talkie to his ear, to Clyde. "I copy, McBride of Chester McBadbat. Meet you at the rendezvous point in fifteen. Over." light turns on is heard off screen Lynn Sr.: and Laughs and Turns On The Halloween Lights "Ha Ha! Halloween is Magic!" Lucy: "Oh." looks at her "Dad must have found the severed limbs I stored in his closet." Lincoln's head pops out of a pile of leaves as he looks right. A car passes by, as the camera pans with it, stopping at at a trashcan. Lincoln peaks from behind the trash can as he hears a birdcall to his right. Cut to Clyde, signalling Lincoln to come over to his bush. Lincoln dives in. Clyde: "Did anyone follow you?" Lincoln: "Not a chance, I took evasive maneuvers." looks to the camera as he pulls down a chart, showing a full sized candy bar and a bite sized bar. Lincoln: audience "For years, there have been rumors of a neighborhood, where people hand out full sized candy bars, instead of tiny bite sized ones." rubs his hands together "Clyde and I were determined to find this mythological place, so we did some research." down a map of the town. "By studying satellite photos," down a line graph reading "Median Income Levels", a line going up with a green balloon with a dollar sign. "analyzing median income levels, and tracking candy buyers through out Southeastern Michigan..." up of a gps/radar device showing the area, a red dot centered at the tip, then cut to Lincoln and Clyde in the bush. "We found it!" to the outside of a gated community, iron gates decored with autumn wreathes as a sign hang above them, reading "Huntington Manor." Lincoln: offscreen "Huntington Manor. Now we just one more obstacle: getting in." scratch their chins as suddenly, a taxi stops in front of the gate. Clyde: off-screen "Wait a minute! What have we here?" rich-looking boys named Alistair and Nigel, who look almost exactly like Lincoln and Clyde, are show coming out the front gate, carrying suitcases. Alistair: the guard "Cheers, Wyatt. We're off to visit the homeland." Wyatt: "Have a great trip, Master Alistair. his hat You too, Master Nigel." Nigel: "Ta. See you in a fortnight." and Alistair step into the cab. Lincoln: with a British accent "I think we may have found our ticket in... Clyde ...Master Nigel." Clyde: "Cheers to that, Master Alistair." boys duck back behind the bushes and start crawling away when they suddenly bump into Hawk and Hank, the two Hazeltucky Hockers from "The Loudest Yard". The bullies growl furiously as Lincoln and Clyde back away in fear. Hank: "Watch where you're going, doofuses!" suddenly has a nosebleed Filled With Jelly Doughnuts. Hawk: "Ugh! Jelly Doughnut Blood! I think I'm gonna barf!" groans Hank: "Aw, don't barf! That'll make me barf!" both groan Clyde: "Sorry, guys! I get nosebleeds when I'm scared." some tissues up his nostrils Hawk: "Listen, we need some advice. What's the best place to trick-or-treat around here?" Hank: "Yeah, where's the good candy?" Clyde: sweating "Uh... towards Huntington Manor Definitely not this neighborhood! No full-size candy bars here." Lincoln: "You should try Franklin Avenue, over in Royal Woods. It's great for candy, plus there's an awesome haunted corn maze." Hawk: "Franklin Avenue, eh? We'll check that out." Hank: "Aw yeah, I can't wait!" and Hawk leave, laughing. Lincoln sighs with relief. Clyde: "Send them to your street? Nice save, buddy." Lincoln: "You, too. We worked hard to find this neighborhood. Why should we share it?" Clyde: "Exactly. Dr. Lopez says I need to look out for me more." Lincoln: "She's worth every penny you're paying her." run off sun changes from high up to setting. Lisa checks the distance on her protractor. Lisa: squeals "Seven minutes till sunset!" into the rest of her Doc Brown costume she put it on and She Using The Remote and The DeLorean Time Machine on the wagon into the hallway. "Siblings, assemble! It's almost time for the annual ritual of deception versus confection; street name, trick or treating Including With My Remote Control and the DeLorean Time Machine is the Power Of 1.21 Gigawatts, Great Scott!" the twins in their costumes. Lana is Cosmo and Lola is Wanda. Lana: "Four score and seven pieces of candy ago." Lola: "Give me your tired, your poor, your delicious treats yearning to be in my tummy!" Lisa: "Hmm...patriotic, but unlikely to generate maximum candy confection." Lola: "Oh, yeah?" Puts On Her Wanda Costume while Lana puts on her Cosmo one. "and We're Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents!." Lana: "And Their Magic Wands." Raised with Two Magic Wands Reveal. Lola: "This way we can hit each house three times." Lana: "That means three times the candy." Lisa: "Yes. I am familiar with basic multiplication. Your strategy is cute, but mine is far superior as Traveling Back In Time." Lana: "Going as Doc Brown From Back To The Future." scoffs "I doubt it." Lisa: And Lily is Poof From The Fairly OddParents." Lily who is dressed as Poof Outfit and he saying Poof, poof! twins gasp over the amazingly adorable sight. Lisa: "Precisely. That aw factor will increase my candy revenue exponentially. And the best part is, she only has one tooth, so I don't have to share." Lola: out of the cuteness trance "Snap out of it, Lana." her twin's trance and goes up to Lincoln's door and knocks. "Lincoln! Clyde! Get your butts out here!" boys open the door and reveal to be dressed as Cosmo and Wanda. Lola: "I thought you guys were going as Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat." Lincoln: "Uh, we are. We're Timmy and Chester Just Like The Fairly OddParents Cartoon, trying to crack the cause of the missing crumpets." Lisa: "Boy, you guys really don't want candy, do you?" Lincoln: "Yeah, you're right. We probably won't get much this year." Loud Puts Timmy Turner Hairstyle on His White Hair two snicker slyly Lana: "Alright, let's get some candy. Has anyone seen Dad?" hear someone whistles The New Adventures Of Zorro Theme Song in the distance. Lola groans and barges into the bathroom. Lynn Sr.: whimpering "Everything's scary. I don't know why everything's scary, But This Is Totally Fun." opens the shower curtain and finds him in the bathtub. Lisa: "Let's go, Father! Chop chop! These candy bags won't fill themselves. Though, I am working on a prototype which will do exactly that...JUMPING JIGAWATTS!" Lynn Sr.: nervous "Uh, sorry, kids. I can't go. I think I have the flu. Or the plague. Or a Charley Horse Oh Wait, I Can Go." Lola: exasperated "Ugh. We go through this every year!" twins grab him as Lisa hops off. Lynn Sr.: reluctantly "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" dragged off "Okay Okay! I'm Gonna Be Zorro Just Like That Character From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series!." Clyde: Lincoln "Your Dad's doing better this year as Zorro From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series From The 90s." follow. Outside, the kids start chanting candy while Lynn Sr. is wasn't terrified of going out But He Was Suprised He Going Back Inside And He Carrying The Stereo to The 2000s Radio. Lincoln and Clyde fist bump and prepare to break away from the group. Lynn Sr.: "Okay I'll Get The 2000s Stereo With The Nicktoons 25th Anniversary Album CD With Nickelodeon Theme Songs. First Nicktoons Shows For Lincoln and Clyde, Next up Teenick Shows For Lori Leni Luan Luna and Lynn Jr. with Lucy And Some Nick Jr. Shows For Lola and Lana Lisa Loud and Lily Loud." Lola: suspicious "Hey, where are you two going?" Lincoln: "Nowhere. We, uh, just decided to go through the neighborhood counterclockwise this year." and Clyde nervously grin Lisa: "Seems like an odd, pointless choice. Much like your costumes." Lynn Sr.: "Have fun, boys." something on his shirt and freaks out "AH! Spider web! I Mean Neat! A Spider Web!" and He Looked at The 2000s Radio Listen To The Theme Song Of Invader Zim Cartoon Lola: "It's a loose thread on your shirt." Sr. plucks it off Lynn Sr.: "Well, I guess I can't trick-or-treat if my shirt's falling apart, right? Oop, I almost Forgot To Dressed as Zorro From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series" Lola: buying it "Nice try." and drags him as he yelps. "I Brought This Costume For You" (poofs up a Zorro costume From The New Adventures Of Zorro 90s Cartoon Series from Wanda's Magic Wand from the Fairly OddParents!) Lynn Sr.: a Zorro Costume From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series? I wish this was an exclamation point to show how excited I am! boys run off in their direction. On the intersection of Franklin and Olive, kids are out trick-or-treating as Lincoln and Clyde arrive, but they hear Hank and Hawk laughing and hide in the bush. Hank: "Franklin Avenue. Ha! Score!" and Hawk put on disturbing baby masks, laugh, and head down Lincoln's street. The boys pop out as soon as they leave. Clyde: terrified "Boy, those baby masks sure are creepy." Lincoln: "Yeah. But little do they know where the real score is. Right, buddy?" Clyde: "I can't wait to tell Dr. Lopez about this. But should I tell her in group, or wait for our one-on-one?" Lincoln: "Definitely group. You might inspire someone." head off to the manor. flock of bats transitions back to the Loud House where Lucy Dressed as a Dracula steps out and turns on the lights for her corn maze and carries in a bucket of fake blood. Lucy: a megaphone "Okay, everyone, places even For You Edwin." steps out looking like Starfire From 2003's Teen Titans, with Incredible Super Powers. Rita: chuckles "How's that?" Lucy: "Hmm...not quite there. I think we need to lose a limb." out a Chemical X From The Original Powerpuff Girls Rita: and flinching "NO, LUCY, NO WAIT!" Her Hand Blasts The Rocket Glows Comes Out and Ran Over on Lucy "Hey, The Incredible Super Powers Worked! I'll Say I use To Flying Into The Skies With The Incredible Super Powers From The Teen Titans Cartoon From 2003." comes out looking like Buttercup From The Original Powerpuff Girls. Lucy: "Here, Lynn. Don't forget your chainsaw.. Oh Wait, Is That a Chemical X From The Original Powerpuff Girls?" takes the Chemical X From The Original Powerpuff Girls and Flies into the maze. Rita: relieved "Ah." Lucy: her mom's incredible powers to cover up her hand. "A Incredible Super Powers, and you're good to go." it on the Incredible Super Powers on Rocket Glow Magic. "Sigh." Rita: "You're a real pro, honey. I should have let you do this years ago With Incredible Super Powers." Lucy: "That's okay, Mom. I'm just glad to finally get my chance. I'm so thrilled, I can barely contain myself." again, her face hardly shows any change. Rita: "I know, honey. I can see it all over your face Lori, You Can Come Out There Hurry." into the maze Lori Loud dressed as Hannah Montana. Lori: Singing "The Best Of Both Worlds." her Microphone and is stopped by Lucy Listening to the Opening Theme Song Of Disney Channel's Newest Original Series in 2006. "Very Nice What You'd Literally Think With My Outfit?" Lucy: "Very Retro, Hmm. Missing something." megaphone "Fangs, here!" Microphone and perches on Lori's hand, making her surprised. Lucy: "If you wanna make it more authentic, You could The Microphone on your hand." Lori: while The Microphone In Her Hands "Of Course! I mean, this is the Catchy Opening Theme Song on Disney Channel." into the maze Luan as a Racecar Driver From Nascar Racers Cartoon with Mr. Coconuts as the Pit Crew as Luan laughs evilly. Lucy: "Hang on, Luan. Your Race Car needs more Pitstop." some on Mr. Coconuts as a Pit Crew Chief with a Racecar Helmet and gives the Racecar Luan: "That's sew much better!" laughs "Get it?" Lucy: "No puns in the maze." disappointed Luan goes in but she using the Racecar and she's laughing. Lucy Loud Using A Scribbler With Other Loud Sisters In Costumes. Lucy: "Looks great, Leni. But don't forget this... Uh Where's Leni?" out the DeLorean Time Machine Toy that was in the table in Lisa's Bedroom earlier. Rita: (flies back) "Oh Darn, How about that time Lincoln tried to climb the shelves to get cookies and Lucy Using Her Scribbler? Leni, You Can Come Out Here Whatever You Are Hurry!" Loud Dressed as Kim Possible Just Like That Character From The Cartoon Disney's Kim Possible and She Using The Kimmunicater and Leni Having a Catchphrase Just Like That Kim Possible Character with The Kimmunicater Beeps in The Disney's Kim Possible Cartoon Theme Song Rita: "Next Up Is Leni Loud Dressed as Kim Possible. Lucy, You Can Put The Disney's Kim Possible Cartoon Opening Theme Song This One is Totally Catchy, Give Me The Tape Recorder." Lucy: "Ready To Play I'm Going Back To The... Loud Family Haunted Corn Maze." The Tape Recorder She Gives To Rita Loud and She Writing Her Pen In Her Scribbler Rita: "Well, Here It Goes. The Opening Of The Disney Channel Original Animated Series Kim Possible and Here's The Prove This Existence on Tape." (The Tape recorder Rita Loud Using With Her Phone, a tapeman at the ready to Record and Play The Disney's Kim Possible Cartoon Opening Theme Song.) ��Oooh yeahh yeah,�� ��I'm your basic average girl,�� ��and I'm here to save the world,�� ��you cant stop me 'cuz I'm kim-poss-ible!�� ��there is nothin' I cant do,�� ��when the danger calls, just know that I am on my wayyyy�� ��it doesn't matter where or when there's trouble,�� ��if you just call my name�� ��KIM POSSIBLE!�� ��call me, beep me,�� ��if you wanna reach me�� ��when you wanna page me, its ok�� ��whenever you need me baby,�� ��call me, beep me�� ��if you wanna reach me�� ��call me, beep me�� ��if you wanna reach me�� ��doesn't matter where,�� ��doesn't matter when (doesn't matter when)�� ��i will be there for you till the very end�� ��danger or trouble,�� ��I'm there on the double,�� ��you know that you always can call�� ��KIM POSSIBLE!�� (So What's The Sitch) ��call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me!�� (Rita Loud Press The Record Button On The Disney's Kim Possible Cartoon Opening Theme Song on The Tape Recorder.) Rita: "Wow. I Can't Believe This, The Opening Of The Disney Channel Original Animated Series Kim Possible Is a Good Cartoon Series From The 90s." Leni: "O-M-Gosh, Mom, I Made The Kim Possible Costume and With The Kim Possible Mask From the Movie Make Up Magic Kit Oh, And By The Way The Disney Channel Original Animated Series Kim Possible Is the 2000s Cartoon The Series Came Out In The Year 2002 with 87 Episodes with 4 Seasons On The Show." Rita: "Leni, That Was The Character From The Cartoon Disney's Kim Possible Series From The 90s? Very Retro Costume for Disney's Kim Possible Cartoon Disguise For You." Leni: "You're Totes Welcome Mom," Her Grappling Hook, gasps from lack of air, and sees a fake head. "This is So Wrong." Lucy: "You've just been decapitated." Leni: "Well, I'd still put on some blush For the Team Impossible Super Secret Commando Squad." Lucy: "Sigh You Have a Kim Possible Catchphrase From The Cartoon Series Disney's Kim Possible." Leni: "No Big." (Leni Puts on the Kim Possible Mask and She shoots her Grappling hook To the Tree And She Flies To The Air and She Landed To The Loud Family's Maze) rolls in and Lucy puts the DeLorean Time Machine Toy on his hamster ball with the Remote Control from Back to the Future Movie. Plus Charles as Rufus go into the maze. Out come a Rock and Roll Guitar and Luna dressed like Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Luna: "Ready to rock, oh, mistress of the dark." playing Lucy: "Drop down an octave and try it in D minor. That's the spookiest key on the classic Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi cartoon cartoon series came out in 2004." plays it as such and Lucy busts out her Rock and Roll Guitar Like Yumi From Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Lucy: "Okay, guys, the Loud Family haunted corn maze is officially open. Let's bring on the screams, people." up her hood, scythe, and blood and creeps into the maze and Suddenly it Rumbling sounds in the Loud House front Door. "Hey, Do You Hear That?" Loud Sr. Kicks The Door So Hard with His Foot and He Dressed as Zorro From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series Lynn Sr.: "His stallion is black as the night. The whirl of his cape in the moonlight. The glint of his sword sends a shiver of fear when Zorro suddenly appears." Manor's gate. Lincoln and Clyde come walking by in their disguises. Clyde: accent "Fancy visiting a few flats and loading up on some proper sweets?" looks at him confused; normal voice. "Didn't you read the British study guide I sent you?" Lincoln: out the guide of Da Rules from The Fairly OddParents Cartoon Series "Sorry. I only got through the first ten pages of Da Rules." walk up to the gate and Wyatt notices them. Wyatt: his hat "Master Nigel. Master Alister. I thought you were in England." the gate Lincoln: accent "We got all the way over there, and then we realized we forgot to feed Nigel's fish." Clyde: accent "So, we flew back straight away, and Bob's your uncle. Well, ta ta." Wyatt: suspicious "Not so fast, boys." and Clyde stop and think they're busted. Wyatt: "Next time, call me and I can feed your fish." Clyde a card Lincoln: accent' "Thanks. Well, shredded wheat, old boy." Clyde: in his normal voice "It's cheerio." run into the neighborhood and take off their master costumes and reveal their Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat costumes. Lincoln: "We're done with the tricks. Now for the treats Just like Magic." fist bump transition back to the younger sisters trick-or-treating with their dad Using the Sword Just Like Zorro From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series. The twins go up to the first house with their patriotic costumes and knock as the door opens. Lola and Lana: "Trick or treat!" Diem Doan: "Oh, aren't you two adorable Retro Style." them their candy the door closes, there's another knock with the twins now in their Video Game outfits. Lola and Lana: "Trick or treat!" Diem Doan: fooled "So cute!" them more candy knock and the twins are in their Cosmo and Wanda costumes. Lola and Lana: "Trick or treat!" Diem Doan: believing "Great Fairy costumes." them more candy Lola and Lana: "Thank you!" leave Lana: "And that is how it's done. One house, six pieces of candy." twins high five and Lisa Opens up to the door and knocks as it opens. Lisa: "Trick or treat For 1.21 Gigawatts of Electricity from Back to the Future!" Diem Doan: "How sweet. A Time Traveling Expert." to give her her candy. Lisa: "And a fairy baby Name Poof." Flies Up To The Air Like Poof and The Remote Control From The DeLorean Time Machine Comes Out of Lisa's pouch and works With 1.21 Gigawatts. Diem Doan: by the adorableness "Aww!" Lisa every piece in her bowl. Lisa: away "Thank you!" to the twins "Ha. One house, eighty-seven pieces of candy and the DeLorean Time Machine From the Movie Back to The Future." wind blows eerily behind Except for Lynn Sr. Lynn Sr.: Laughs "A ghost just touched This Tree!" the Sword in The Name of Justice on The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon and Slice the Ghost "Wow, I'm Wearing A Zorro Costume From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series is Pure Genius." Lola: his face "Daddy, You're Awake!" Lisa: in a wagon "Never fear, siblings. I have prepared for this eventuality." Tried to drag Lynn Sr. on the wagon for the rest of the hunt But He Is Running to The Field Of Action. Lisa: "Dang it, I Knew Your Father Is Wearing A Zorro Costume From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series and with these Robots That Looks like Hank and Hawk That I Built This For Science." Lynn Loud Sr. Using the Sword and Slice to The Trees the Shaped of The Loud House Logo and Began to Fight Back with Hank and Hawk Robots and He Sliced Hank and Hawk Robots Using The Sword From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series and Jumped Into Action of Justice While Lincoln and Clyde are walking down the street with their sacks loaded, But He Sliced The Fort Shaped of The Loud House Logo with The Sword and the Nickelodeon Logo Rocket. Lincoln: "What a haul! Maybe we should take it to your house, because my sisters will pounce on it." Clyde: "Well, if we take it to my house, my dads will lock it up and only let me have three ounces a week." Lincoln: "Hmm. We need a Plan C." bury it underground. Bat transition to the intersection of Franklin and Olive as they arrive. Lincoln: "Our hard work paid off, Clyde. Best Halloween ever." high five and turn the corner and find, to their shock, that the jack-o-lanterns are smashed Except For Lincoln Loud's Jack-o-lantern Of Timmy Turner From The Newest Nicktoon The Fairly OddParents, The 2000s Radio is Interdestructable, toilet paper is in the trees, candy wrappers are all over the ground, The DeLorean Time Machine Diecast with The Remote Control On The Top in the VanZilla, and all of Franklin Avenue is a complete mess. Lincoln: shocked "Well...maybe not for everyone." of Act 1 Act 2 girls are closing up the maze. Lincoln: "Guys, what's going on? Why are the streets deserted, and why are you taking down your maze?" Lucy: "Nobody showed up. All my work for nothing. Not a single scream, But I'm Count Dracula It's Good." Clyde: "Nobody showed up? Why not?" Lola: "Because two big stinkers came along and ruined everything!" (Lola's using the fairly oddparents magic wand runs of fairy magic) and lincoln came along and using my magic wand is a complete magic powers of the loud house. (rasied the wand and poofed up to her makeover on her hands) Lana: "Yeah! They TP'd all the trees smashed with all the Jack-O-Lanterns?" Lincoln: "Except For My Jack-o-lantern Of Timmy Turner From The Fairly OddParents Cartoon Came Out In 2001." Lana: "and The DeLorean Time Machine Diecast on the Top of VanZilla." Lola: "And worst of all, they stole everybody's candy!" Lisa: "And with the amount of candy I had, we're talking grand larceny Turned This Wagon Into a Time Machine, the DeLorean Time Machine Diecast on her hands "I will travel back in time where the classic 80s Back to the Future film in the complete trilogy VHS and DVD with my sibling Lincoln at the Royal Woods Mall." and Clyde huddle up Clyde: "Two big stinkers? You don't think it was the guys we told to come here, do you?" Lincoln: "No way, Clyde. There's plenty of big stinkers in our neighborhood, But The 2000s Radio is Interdestructable." Clyde: "True." Lana: anguished "I'll never shake the sound of their big dumb laughs, surprised Wow, I'm a Fairy With Wands and Wings Floaty Crowny Things." Clyde: "Wait. Didn't those guys have big dumb laughs?" Lincoln: "Clyde, plenty of people have big dumb laughs." Clyde: "True." Lola: vengeful "And I'll never forget those creepy baby-faced masks!" Clyde: "Wait. Didn't those guys-" Lincoln: "Okay, Clyde, it was them." Lisa: "Ugh. All Hallow's Eve, street name Halloween, is clearly ruined, at Lincoln "Oh, Elder Brother, I have an Idea. I Can use The DeLorean Time Machine toy is in the Top of VanZilla." to Lincoln "Let's Go You Can have the Hoverboards From Back to the Future part 2." next to the Window of the Loud House with the Pumpkin/Jack-o-Lantern of Timmy Turner from Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents! Cartoon, The other sisters go back inside greatly upset of what happened. Except for Lisa Loud Is Watching Back to the Future part 1, Lisa's Favorite Movie on Her Phone and Lola Loud is Sitting the Chair looked at the Magic Wand of Fairly oddparents. Lily floating by sighing with despair and saying Poof. We're on the Roll of the Back to the Future Trilogy. and Clyde using the Hoverboards from Back to the Future Part 2 Lincoln: with guilt "This is all our fault, Clyde! We led those stinkers right to my street!" Lincoln and Clyde: "We ruined Halloween!" Clyde: "Why didn't Dr. Lopez tell me the pitfalls of looking out for me?" Lincoln: "We gotta fix this, Clyde." Clyde: "I'm with you. But how?" Lincoln: "Well, we can't unsmash the Jack-O-Lanterns, and The DeLorean Time Machine Diecast From Back To The Future and it's too late to get people to come to the maze. But we can get everybody's candy back." Clyde: scared "From those two big scary guys who could twist us into human pretzels and dip us in a sauce of their choosing?" Lincoln: "What choice do we have?" Clyde: "I guess you're right. I hope at least it's honey mustard." boys, now out of their costumes, are riding the Hoverboards through the streets. Lincoln: "First, we gotta find those guys. But it won't be easy. We don't even know where to start looking." Clyde: something "How about that trail of candy wrappers?" Lincoln: said trail "That should work." boys follow the trail until a gust of wind blows the wrappers away. Lincoln: "No, our trail!" Clyde: Lincoln vigorously "What are we gonna do now?" familiar laughter goes off. Lincoln and Clyde: gasp "The big dumb laughs!" and Hawk are eating candy and dragging their sacks down the path while tossing wrappers on the ground. Hank: "Pretty awesome booty, bro." Hawk: "Thanks, bro. I've been doing squats." Hank: "Not you, the candy." Hawk: "Oh. Right." and Clyde follow them to their hideout which is a treehouse. Clyde: "I don't know which is worse: the stealing or the littering?" Lincoln: "We need a plan." up with one "I know! We train some squirrels to go in and attack them. While they're busy getting rabies, we grab the candy." Clyde: "I like the wildlife approach, but I was thinking we get a beaver to chew down the tree." Lincoln: "Or we hypnotize those guys so they fall asleep." Clyde: "Or, building off of that, I put them to sleep by playing the lullabies my dads put on my phone." out phone "Of course, I'd have to put in earplugs so I don't fall asleep and they're on their way." they're planning, some groaning is heard. Hawk: queasy "Ugh. I ate too much candy." Hank: "Aw, you'd better not puke, 'cause that'll make me puke." Hawk: "I think I'm just gonna pass out." Hank: "Aw, dude, if you pass out, then I'll-" thud and pass out Lincoln: "I think they just made a plan for us." Clyde: earplugs "WHAT?!" Lincoln: him "Shh!" Clyde: out plugs "Sorry, I had my earplugs in." and Clyde climb up into the treehouse quietly and see Hawk and Hank are still asleep. Clyde notices that the sack is tucked near them. Lincoln quietly steps on a floorboard that creaks and freezes. Luckily, it doesn't wake up the stinkers and they switch out the sack with a stick to rest Hank's head on. They try to get the sack out through the door, but it's not wide enough. They notice a window and try to push the bag through, but something starts breathing heavily around Clyde. Clyde: "Lincoln, stop breathing so hard. You're fogging up my glasses." Lincoln: the sack "Uh, Clyde, I'm down here." boys notice that the stinkers are awake now and ready to pummel them. The scene cuts to a pretzel to leave out the pummeling happening off-screen and changes to Lincoln and Clyde now as human pretzels in a dumpster, groaning in pain. Clyde: "I guess the dipping sauce of their choosing was garbage." Hawk: "All this butt kicking has worked up my appetite. Let's go finish off the candy." Hank: "We'll see you doofuses next Halloween. And tell your neighbors no more dark chocolate. We're milk chocolate guys." laugh and leave Lincoln: "Clyde, we can't let these guys ruin everybody's future Halloweens." Clyde: "I know, but what are we gonna do? Next time, they might twist us into garlic knots. Or French crullers." Lincoln: "Clyde, you're spiraling." Clyde: "I know. I'd better do my deep breathing before I get a nosebleed." pauses "Inhale one..." inhales "...exhale two." exhales Lincoln: inspired "Wait a minute. Nosebleed. Clyde, do you remember the first time we ran into them?" to that encounter Hank: "Watch where you're going, doofuses!" suddenly has a nosebleed Filled with Jelly Doughnuts. Hawk: "Ugh! Jelly Doughnut Blood! I think I'm gonna barf!" groans Hank: "Aw, don't barf! That'll make me barf!" both groan. End flashback. Clyde: "I see where you're going there. Chocolate Blood! That's their one weakness!" Lincoln: "Exactly. And I know where there's plenty of it." Clyde: up a dirty soda cup and holds it below his nostrils. "Okay, I'll start thinking of Lori." Lincoln: "No no, Clyde. Not you." out his phone and calls Lucy on her personal phone. Lucy: answers "You rang?" Lincoln: "Lucy, how would you like to have your haunted maze after all?" emerges from her coffin and gives off a slight smile. the stinkers' treehouse, Lincoln and Clyde are in their Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat disguises again with bags full of leaves while Clyde is shaking in terror. Lincoln: "You okay, buddy?" Clyde: "To be honest, I'm scared out of my mind. But as a great man once said, "We shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end," out a mattel hoverboards from Back to the Future 2 "and use the Hoverboards from Back to the Future 2 in the movie where Marty McFly using the pink Hoverboard and Chasing Griff Tannen and the Gang." just stares blankly with no idea who he meant. Clyde: "Winston Churchill. It was in the study guide." Lincoln: "Sorry. If we survive this, I'll read the rest of it." get their sacks ready Lincoln: sighs "Well, here we go." get into character and proceed. Clyde: a Chester McBadbat Impression "I say, Alister, old chap, we certainly had a smashing success with the sweets tonight." Lincoln: a Timmy Turner Impression "No Amount Of Therapy Will Ever Make This Moment Okay." that catches Hank and Hawk's attention. Hawk: "Bro, did you hear that? More candy!" Hank: "Aw, there's no way I can eat more candy." start laughing Hawk: "Good one." Hank: "Aw, I know." see the boys Hawk: "Let's get 'em!" leap out of the treehouse and give chase to Clincoln McCloud. The boys climb over a log, but the stinkers plow right through it. The boys tried to hop over stones on a lake, But they using the riding the Hoverboards from Back to the Future Part 2. and the stinkers charge on top of the water. The boys flying the Hoverboards across another log acting as a bridge, and when the stinkers try, their combined weight breaks the bridge, making them fall, scream, Crashes The Cardboard Box of the Race car, Landed on the Ground, Splats The Green Slime, and climb up with their bare hands. Soon, they arrive back into town. Hawk: in pain "Ugh, stomach cramps! and Nickelodeon's green slime!" Hank: "Aw, man! If you get a cramp, I'll get a cramp." Clyde: the Hoverboard the Hoverboards from Back to the Future Part 2 is Awesome Movie from the Back to The Future Franchise. back "I think we're losing them!" realizes "Oh, wait. We don't wanna lose them!" the Hoverboard with Lincoln Loud Flies into the Air the Hover Boards from the 2nd Back to the Future Film similar to the One where marty mcfly riding on and the Griff's Gang Riding the Other Hoverboards in the Movie. Lincoln: "Let's just jog in place." the Hoverboard on the ground do so Hawk: "I'm okay!" Lincoln: "Go!" the Hoverboard so fast chase resumes all the way to the corn maze with the stinkers getting ready to pummel the boys again as they rush in and riding the Back to The Future 2 Hoverboards. Hank: "They're ours now." and Clyde duck into a few corn plants and lose them. Clyde: "It worked! We got them in here." Lincoln: "As Winston Churchill once said, "Never, never, never give up"." looks at him all ecstatically. "I felt bad, so while we were jogging in place, I glanced at the study guide of Da Rules." stinkers are still looking. Hawk: little scared "It's really dark in here." Hank: "Man up, bro! I want that candy." the lights turning off "What's that?" is playing on her Rock and Roll Guitar Just Like Yumi From Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Cartoon. Luna: "When darkness falls on the house of Loud Around every turn, new terror abounds You don't want to lose your head! Ha ha ha!" ♫You can run, but you can't hide They know that you taste better alive I don't think that they've been fed In a long, long time Every corner, every floor Watch out, they ain't herbivores Ghastly ghouls out for blood Sorry, bud You got tricked You got tricked You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist Before you wet your pants, better get out quick Tricked, tricked, tricked You got...tricked Beware of fangs and bloody fur A Loud House chainsaw massacre There's no chance that you'll get out Ghosts writing your eulogy Heads are rolling literally So, who needs their mommy now? Spilling guts on the floor Clean up on aisle four Why you running off so soon? Sorry dude You got tricked You got tricked You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist Before you wet your pants, better get out quick Tricked, tricked, tricked You got...tricked♫ the montage, the Loud Sisters scare the stinkers with everything they throw at them but it filled with Rock and Roll Guitar Racecars Time Traveling Device Incredible Super Powers Grappling Hook into Action Microphone Gold Coins and Magic Wands. Luan brings Mr. Coconuts to life with a 2000s Race Car and The Pit Crew Chief, Lisa as Doc Brown Using The Time Traveling DeLorean toy going up at 88 Miles Per Hour Jumped Into a Time Portal and Comes out, and Lily act Like Poof, Lori acts like that character from the Disney Channel Series Hannah Montana, Rita Using The Superpowers Like Starfire From 2003's Teen Titans, Lynn Have To Flies Up To The Skies Just Like Buttercup From The Original Powerpuff Girls, Lola appears Just like Wanda, Lana acts as Cosmo Raised Their Wands, Leni running around and Jump into Action with her Costume Just Like Kim Possible with Geo rolling in his ball with the VanZilla still on, and everything else in the maze terrifies them to the point where the sounds of their screams catches the attention of the other kids on the block, and they run into Lucy who is blocking the exit. Lucy: "The crimes you have committed this night shan't go unpunished. You reap what you sow and I'm Count Dracula." slashes a rope with her scythe, dumping a bucket of fake blood Filled with Jelly Doughnuts on them, making them scream. Hank: "Jelly Doughnut Blood!" Hawk: "I'm gonna puke!" Hank: "If you're gonna puke, I'm gonna puke!" they run out screaming, Lucy gives a small smile of satisfaction. Hank: nauseous "We're not...coming back here...again..." and Hawk run off. Luna: her song "♫You got...tricked.♫" and Hawk run off and Leaving The Loud Family Haunted Corn Maze and Enter The Front Lawn, But Suddenly There's The Siren Sound On the Sound Recorder with Flashing Lights From the Police Officer Of Royal Woods Hand and The Police Car drives up They Parked here, Opens the Door and They Comes Out from the orange Smoke trail all over on the Loud Family Haunted Corn Maze Sign. Police Officer of Royal Woods: megaphone Hank and Hawk, You are Under Arrest For Running The Scare Stinkers From The Louds? Lincoln: offscreen "Now, Now It's Cool, My Sisters In Halloween Costumes Disguised Of the 90s and 2000s Cartoon Characters Also, I Have Sunglasses on My Hand and Have Fun!" Back and Hold That Thought Give me the Magic Wand From the Fairly OddParents." Police Officer of Royal Woods: (Dressed up as a Hollywood Movie Star) Okay, Good For You Lincoln Loud as Timmy Turner. (Gives the Magic Wand to Lincoln Loud as Timmy Turner) You Can Go Back to The Loud Family Haunted Corn Maze From Now On and Nice Pink Hat. (He's Having a Thumbs Up at Lincoln Loud and Headed Back to The Loud Family Haunted Corn Maze) I really like that kid. 2nd Police Officer of Royal Woods: megaphone We Have You Two Surrounded Come Out With Your Hands Up! (Looked at Howard and Harold McBride Holding A Video Camera and Popcorn With Butter) You Can Keep That. Harold McBride: Good work Howie, Clyde Think He's One Of a Kind. Howard McBride: Good One! Hey Hank and Hawk, You Two are Going up at 88 Miles Per Hour and Going Back in Time and Change the Future Right? and Hawk Hands Raised Up and Police Officers Of Royal Woods Puts Handcuffs on Hank and Hawk's Wrist 2nd Police Officer of Royal Woods: Wait, I Almost Forgot The Award Medal For 1st Place Gold For Harold and Howard McBride. (He Gives to Harold and Howard McBride The First Place Gold Medal For The 3 part DeLorean Time Machine's From the Back To The Future Movie Trilogy) You Two Bullies Going to the Police Car to Keep Me Regular For a Long Time. up Hank and Hawk Right in the Flux Capacitor in the DeLorean Time Machine of all three Back to the Future movies. Hank: 5th Place, but Lincoln and Clyde is the Traidor You Gotta Watch That Guy Like a Hawk! and Hawk get eliminated and taken to the Cop Car Hawk: No Wait, A Falcon Their Eyesight Is Way Superior... and Howard McBride Sits On The Steps On The Loud House Harold McBride: Here It Is Howie, I'll Totally Have to Proof This On Tape with Dr. Lopez. McBride Holding A Video Camera and Harold McBride is Eating Popcorn Filled with Melting Butter, The Police Officers Turn On The Time Circuits at The Police car and Turn On The Stereo Playing Back to the Future Part 2 Theme Hank: Haven't I Suffered Enough? Howard McBride: We See You About That. Police Officers of Royal Woods is inside The Police Car that has been modified into a Time Traveling DeLorean; they back up, the wheels fold into the hover coversion, and it flies away, swings back and goes right toward the camera before disappearing into the future, leaving trails of fire behind in the sky, Just like in Back to the Future Part 2. cheers for a successful maze scare. Lana: "That was awesome!" Leni: "That was so awesome and No Big!" Lincoln: "Thanks, guys. I think we taught those two big stinkers a lesson." Lucy: "No, thank you for bringing them here. You totally made my Halloween. I've never been happier." again, little to no change of emotion on her; Clyde examines it. Lincoln: "Trust me, she's happy. Hopefully, next year, your maze will have more than two customers." Rita: something to Lincoln "Looks like we won't have to wait till next year." kid in the neighborhood showed up. Lucy: megaphone "Places, everyone." girls go back in the maze, Expect for Rita Loud and She Gets Inside The House. Lincoln: "I guess we did save Halloween, Clyde. But too bad nobody got any candy." Clyde: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lincoln: "Let's go get our shovels!" and Clyde are giving out the full-size bars they got to the kids who had their candy stolen. Ballerina girl: "Trick or treat!" gives her one Clyde: "Here you go." Harry Potter boy: "Trick or treat!" Lincoln: him one "And here you go." Robot kid: a faux metallic voice "TRICK OR TREAT." gives him one and the younger sisters are next. Lola, Lana and Lisa: "Trick or treat!" gives each of them one. Lola: "Ooh!" Lana: "Full-size candy bars? No way!" Lisa: "Wow. (Sits Next To Lincoln Loud) Where did you acquire these magnificent specimens of Time Traveling Vehicle Going Up at 88 miles per hour?" Lincoln: "It's a long story Lisa, Let's just say next Halloween, we have a great place to take you guys trick-or-treating." Clyde: "You'll just need a Chester McBadBat Costume." sisters run off and a kid as a Time Traveler costume comes up next. Time Traveling kid: "Trick or treat!" gives him one. Lola and Lana come back in their Cosmo and Wanda costumes. Lola and Lana: "Trick or treat!" Lincoln: smart for the trick "Nice try." twins Flies Inside to The House foiled. A girl dressed as a hot dog is the last one. Hot dog girl: "Trick or treat!" gives her one Clyde: "That's everybody." Lincoln: "Great. And the rest of the candy bars are all ours." Clyde: "Well..." in and pulls out a single fun size bar. "...there's actually just this one." Lincoln: "Eh, that's all right. Giving them out was just as fun as getting them. Splitsies?" Clyde: "Sure." split the bar and take their halves. Clyde: "Thanks, Jack-O-Lincoln as Timmy Turner. Happy Halloween." Lincoln: "Happy Halloween, McBride of Chester McBadbat." Lisa: "Happy Halloween, Elder Brother. Um, You Must Be Lincoln? But You're In Disguise as Timmy Turner From The Fairly OddParents." Lincoln: Timmy Turner Costume Back On "Happy Halloween, Lisa as Doc Brown." Sr. finally comes up and running Back To The Loud Residence. Lynn Sr.: relieved "Oh, thank goodness it's over." a thump and screams "What was that?" Loud Sr. Raised Zorro's Sword From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series, But He sees the DeLorean Time Machine Toy with a Remote Control, still rolled by Geo underneath, hitting the wagon Then He's Holding The Remote Control and The Time Traveling DeLorean Toy and Laughs one last time. "I WAS WATCHING BACK TO THE FUTURE ON TV AND HALLOWEEN IS INCREDIBLE!!!" Lynn Sr.: the viewers "Ah, These Kids Always Going Trick Or Treating For Generations, Lincoln Loud is Timmy Turner From The Fairly OddParents Cartoon. with Lori is Hannah Montana from the Disney Channel Original Series in 2006, with Leni is Kim Possible from the Disney Channel Original Animated Comedy Series in 2002, with Lana and Lola is Cosmo and Wanda From The Fairly OddParents Cartoon Lynn jr. is Buttercup from Original Powerpuff Girls Cartoon in 1998, Lucy is Count Dracula from the Classic Vampire Movies from the 90s with Luna is Yumi From Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Cartoon in 2004 With Luan as Racecar Driver With Mr. Coconuts as a Pitcrew Chief with a Racecar From Nascar Racers Cartoon in 1999, with Lisa is Doc Brown from 3 Back to the Future Movies and Back to the Future The Animated Series, My Wife Rita Loud is Starfire From 2003's Teen Titans, and Lily is Poof From The Fairly OddParents Cartoon. The 13 of us Going on The Halloween Party at Our Place, Ha! It's Not Like Mr. Grouse Having A Party on Halloween Night in Royal Woods." Mr. Grouse: (offscreen) "Hey Loud! Why You are Wearing a Zorro Costume Just Like That Character From The New Adventures Of Zorro Cartoon Series I... Ooh, Look A Haunted Corn Maze In Your Backyard, I'll Go Check It Out." Lynn Sr.: "But it Wasn't Long Since Last Halloween, That The Loud Family Got Infected By The Flu on the Last Season 1 Episode One Over Flu The Loud House Lisa Using This Invention Water Guns Filled With Chicken Soup On It, Even Hank and Hawk Traveling Back in Time and Going to the Future In The DeLorean with The Flaming Skid Marks in the History of Royal Woods?" Lynn Sr.: "Good One Hey Kids! Your mom and I are getting hungry for dinner! Hope you're almost ready to fork it over for Some Pizza!" (Lynn Loud Sr. Gets Inside The House and Luan Loud Dressed as a Racecar Driver With Mr. Coconuts as a Another Racecar Driver with a Racecar From Nascar Racers Cartoon She Holding The Pumpkin Pie on Her Hand) Luan: the Pumpkin Pie "I'd expect more support from my "pump-kin pie!" laughs "Get it? But Seriously, Happy Halloween!" (Luan Loud Holds Back On Her Hand and Throws The Pumpkin Pie Splats The Pumpkin Carved On Her Face and Laughing with Comedy Driving in Her Race Car up to The Loud House and fades in the Loud Residence Front Lawn; Lynn Loud Sr. Character Still Here On The Screen) Lynn Sr.: "In Exactly two days Where The Loud Family Is Going to a New Location to the Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge on Lake Michigan, Lincoln talking about bumper boats, horseback riding, and 26 flavors of fudge with Lola Using Some Cherries from Jerry Kling, the Cherry King and The Cash Of Fame for Receive $1,0000. Loud Sr. Pointing the 4 Finger Hand and He's Still Talking to the Screen So Don't Forget To Tune In to The Loud House Special Tripped." (Lynn Loud Sr. Holding The Film clapperboard that says "The Loud House' in Tripped!" and "Take #1". He Lifts Up and Slams Down To The Film Clapperboard Top and Fades To Black) end credits are in the Loud Residence Living Room background and the Total Drama Island theme song plays.